Current technology allows for individuals to create their own playlist of media files and/or media file identifiers. For example, media management and playing applications allow a user to compile a particular set of media files into a playlist or playlist usable to play media files The individual can further manipulate the playlist by re-arranging, deleting, and editing this playlist as desired. However, there lacks a system and method for allowing an individual to collaboratively create a playlist with other users in real-time. Moreover, there lacks a system and method for allowing an individual with at least one other user to essentially simultaneously view the collaborative playlist as it being built. Further, there lacks a capability to allow the participants to discuss and communicate about the playlist they are creating in real-time.